Street Fighter: La Última Batalla
Street Fighter: La Última Batalla es una película estadounidense del año 1994 dirigida por Steven E. De Souza basada en los primeros videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter publicados hasta entonces. El filme presenta un elenco multi-cultural e internacional que incluía a Jean-Claude Van Damme (interpretando a Guile como personaje principal), Raúl Juliá (interpretando a M. Bison) y la cantante de música pop Kylie Minogue (interpretando a Cammy), junto con el actor americano nativo Wes Studi (interpretando a Sagat), la actriz china-estadounidense Ming-Na (interpretando a Chun-Li) y el actor chino Byron Mann (interpretando a Ryu), el actor mexicano-estadounidense Damian Chapa (interpretando a Ken) y el actor afroamericano Grand L. Bush (interpretando a Balrog). La película altero el argumento original de los videojuegos y las motivaciones de los personajes de Street Fighter. También aligero el tono de la adaptación significativamente, insertando numerosos intervalos de comedia en su combinación. El filme producido en EE.UU. por Amblin Entertainment, Capcom of America, HarMoviesMony Entertainment, HOG! Pictures Unlimited y Virgin Interactive y distribuida por Universal Pictures. Se publicaron dos videojuegos relacionados basados en la película, que utilizaron metraje digitalizado de los actores que realizaban movimientos de lucha, similar a la representación de los primeros y altamente exitosos videojuegos de la saga Mortal Kombat. Argumento Hay varios jugadores importantes en la trama de la película: Guile, Chun-Li, Ken, Ryu, Dhalsim, y Charlie (Blanka) y M. Bison. La trama que se describe a continuación sigue principalmente a Guile. La película tiene lugar en la nación ficticia de Shadaloo (país) en el sudeste asiático (la película fue rodada en Tailandia, y los mapas al comienzo de la película muestran a Shadaloo ocupando un segmento de la actual Birmania). Después de meses de lucha, una fuerza militar multinacional de las Naciones Aliadas han logrado entrar en la ciudad de "Shadaloo City". Las Naciones Aliadas están luchando contra las fuerzas armadas del líder narcotraficante convertido en general M. Bison, que ha capturado recientemente un par de docenas de trabajadores A.N.. M. Bison hace sus demandas en una difusión de televisión en vivo de dos vías con William F. Guile, el comandante regional de las fuerzas de A.N.. Si a él no se le paga $ 20 mil millones en tres días, matara a los rehenes y el mundo tendra a Guile y A.N. como los responsables. Cammy, asistente de Guile, sólo es capaz de rastrear parcialmente la señal de M. Bison. Gracias a esto logran determinar que el escondite de M. Bison estaría en algún lugar de la región del delta fluvial del río en las afueras de Shadaloo City. Después de que uno de los matones de Victor Sagat, jefe de la Shadaloo Tong, intentó asesinar a Guile, que el propio Guile frustra rápidamente, se percata de que Sagat es el proveedor de armamentos para M. Bison. Guile intenta infiltrarse Ryu Hoshi y Ken Masters, dos operadores extranjeros que fueron detenidos junto con Sagat mientras luchaban en enfrentamientos en jaula en la banda de Sagat - que habían tratado de engañar a Sagat anteriormente vendiéndole armas falsas, a lo que Sagat no le hizo gracia. Decide orquestar una prisión de descanso y su propia muerte, con el fin de averiguar la ubicación del escondite de m. Bison a través de un dispositivo de rastreo llevado por Ryu y Ken. El plan de Guile se cruza con inconvenientes cuando la reportera de noticias de GNT Chun-Li Xiang (deletreado "Zang" en la película; interpretada por Ming-Na), quien esta en busca de la sangre de M. Bison, se entera de que Guile está vivo y con la ayuda de sus socios, luchador de sumo E. Honda y el ex-boxeador profesional Balrog, intentan de matar a M. Bison y Sagat con un camión bomba, mientras ellos estaban en medio una negociación de armas en el campamento de los ladrones. La explosión destruye gran parte de depósito de armas de M. Bison, pero no consigue matar al dictador. Así, el plan falla (en parte debido a que M. Bison y Sagat son alertados por Ken), y Chun-Li y sus amigos resultan capturados. Ryu y Ken son bienvenidos como soldados de M. Bison. Una vez en la fortaleza, liberan a Balrog y E. Honda, y los cuatro se dirigen a "salvar" a Chun-Li, quien está infligiendo una paliza inesperadamente severa a un sorprendido M. Bison. Desafortunadamente, la llegada de E. Honda y los demas interrumpe a Chun-Li, dando a M. Bison una oportunidad de escapar y atrapando a todos los cinco de ellos en una sala de repleta con gas somnífero. El dispositivo de rastreo de Ryu y Ken es rastreado por satélite, que también detecta la explosión en el campamento de M. Bison, y la A.N. es capaz de localizar la base de M. Bison en un templo abandonado. Debido a que las defensas aéreas de M. Bison son demasiado letales, Guile ordena un asalto anfibio sobre la base. Mientras las tropas que componen la fuerza de ataque se encuentran de pie en señal de saludo y se preparan para marchar hacia el objetivo, un grupo de negociadores de paz llegan para informar a Guile que la invasión ya no está autorizado, ya que la petición de rescate está a punto de ser pagada. Guile protesta lo que ve como el apaciguamiento y decide seguir adelante con el asalto. Mientras tanto Guile, T. Hawk y Cammy se dirigen río arriba para liderar el ataque en un barco furtivo, que utilizan para explotar parte del sistema de radares de M. Bison. M. Bison se percata del ataque y logra comprometer el modo sigilo de la embarcación, por lo que Guile es dejado como un blanco perfecto. El barco es explotado fuera del agua, pero Guile y sus compañeros a escapan justo a tiempo. Guile se dirige solo a la fortaleza de M. Bison, mientras que T. Hawk y Cammy se quedan para esperar al resto de las fuerzas ataque. Guile cae en el laboratorio del Dr. Dhalsim, donde se encuentra con su amigo Carlos "Charlie" Blanka que ha sido deformado en una poderosa bestia. Después de darse cuenta de que M. Bison intenta utilizar a Blanka para ejecutar a los rehenes, se esconde en la cámara de incubación de Blanka y toma por sorpresa a M. Bison. Por desgracia, no es capaz de evitar que se active la "alerta roja" y T. Hawk terminan en una situación difícil. Las fuerzas de asalto no se quedan atrás y entonces comienza la batalla. Aunque algunos de los héroes tratan de liberar a los rehenes, Ken quiere dejar la batalla ahora que el ejército está allí. Ryu no está de acuerdo y vuelve de nuevo a pelear, pero mientras Ken se marchaba, él ve los monitores de las cámaras ubicadas a través de la base de M. Bison. Él ve a Sagat y Vega intentando emboscar a Ryu. Ken regresa para ayudar a Ryu, y ellos dos derrotan a Vega y Sagat después de una intensa lucha. Mientras tanto, Guile y M. Bison se invuelven en una pelea de uno-a-uno. Guile parece estar ganando, pero entonces un sistema de reactivación automática trae a M. Bison vuelta a la vida y carga su cuerpo con grandes cantidades de electromagnetismo, lo que le permite disparar rayos y volar a través del aire. Después de recibir una paliza grave, Guile logra patear a M. Bison y le envía volando contra su gigantesca pared-monitor. Cuando se estrella, ocurren perturbaciones eléctricas severas que desestabilizan el sistema de alimentación de la base. Mientras que empieza a sonar la alarma general de la base, los héroes encuentran y liberan a los rehenes justo a tiempo, acto seguido todo el mundo evacua. Guile se las arregla para encontrar el laboratorio y hablar con Dhalsim y Blanka una última vez antes de que él se ve obligado a dejarlos atrás; Blanka, ahora una bestia deformada con el cabello rojo y piel verde, no puede volver a la sociedad humana transformado así, y Dhalsim decide no dejar a Blanka morir solo y así pagar por su propia parte en haberle hecho esto a él. Cuando el templo se viene abajo después de una explosión, todo el mundo piensa que Guile está muerto, pero luego aparece de entre la humareda. La película termina de manera semi-humorística, después de que Guile conversa con Chun-Li, Ryu, Ken, Cammy, Zangief, Balrog, E-Honda, T-Hawk y Sawada, ellos ven caer las últimas ruinas del templo y hacen sus poses de victoria características, mientras que la cámara congela esa imagen y se desvanece lentamente. En la versión para vídeo hogareño de la película, al final de los créditos de cierre nos encontramos de vuelta en las ruinas de la guarida de M. Bison, mientras la computadora principal anuncia que sus baterías se están recargando con energía solar e inicia la fibrilación del corazón de M. Bison con electricidad. Mientras un primer plano de una pantalla de ordenador revela una lectura: "initializing... run programs... world domination, replay" ("inicializar ... ejecutar programas... dominación mundial, replay"), el puño de M. Bison emerge de entre los escombros, al parecer después de haber sido revivido. El ordenador lo saluda: "Bienvenido de nuevo general M. Bison." Personajes Protagonistas Antagonistas Elenco DVD Collector's Edition Un DVD de edición coleccionista de "Street Fighter" fue publicado en el día 27/05/1998 para la Región 1. Sus características incluyen: * 2.35:1 letterbox wide-screen * Idiomas: francés (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround), inglés (Dolby Digital 5.1) DD5.1 Surround * Subtitulos disponibles en inglés, francés y español * Comentarios audio del director, Steven de Souza * Making-of * Escenas borradas * Una muestra de la pagina de internet Universal Studios Cyberwalk Street Fighter * Extractos de los videojuegos Street Fighter de Capcom * Storyboards y fotografías producción * Material de promoción y publicidad originales * Trailers Extreme Edition Un DVD de edición extrema de "Street Fighter" fue publicado en el día 10/02/2009 para la Región 1. * 2.35:1 anamorphic wide-screen * Idiomas: inglés * Subtitulos disponibles en inglés, francés y español * Archivos * Comentarios audio del director, Steven de Souza * Clips & Highlights - Video Game Sequences * Escenas borradas * Featurette - The Making of Street Fighter * My Scenes * Outtakes ** Galería de fotografías y texto * Secuencias de storyboard ** Trailers * Street Fighter IV Game Trailer * Street Fighter IV Game Teaser Trailer * Street Fighter IV Anime Trailer ** Características interactivas: *Cyberwalk Referencias y diferencias El guión de la película trató de incluir la mayor cantidad de los personajes del videojuego como fuera posible. Esto causó muchos cambios en el trasfondo de los personajes y su comportamiento. Los personajes de Cammy y T. Hawk se redujeron en gran medida a personajes secundarios para Guile, mientras que Ken y Ryu fueron representados como estafadores que intentan robar el dinero de los criminales que conducen a conflictos con Sagat, el jefe del mundo clandestino en Shadaloo. La película intenta permanecer geográficamente coherente mediante el establecimiento de los acontecimientos en el sudeste de Asia (en los videojuegos iniciales el escondite de M. Bison se ubicaba en Tailandia). Notablemente, Balrog es cambiado de bando en esta película al convertirlo en uno de los buenos, mientras que Dee Jay y Zangief son intercambiados como subordinados de M. Bison, mayormente para fines de 'alivio cómico' (comic relief). Los personajes de Blanka y Charlie se combinaron para la película con el fin de fundamentar la historia de Guile (aunque en el universo del videojuego los personajes están separados, sin embargo, la aparición de Charlie en esta película es anterior a su aparición en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha). Sólo los personajes de Guile, Chun-Li y M. Bison permanecen casi sin cambios en su mayor parte. El personaje de Fei Long fue eliminado de la película, con el personaje del Capitain Sawada considerado como una especie de reemplazo. Sin embargo, Steven E. de Souza intentó mantener algun contenido de referencia directa hacia el videojuego en el diseño de producción de la película. Por ejemplo, en la habitación privada de M. Bison, se muestra un perchero que contiene gorras de oficial idénticamente diseñadas, cada una del mismo color de los trajes de intercambio de paleta (palette swap) de M. Bison en el videojuego Street Fighter II. Además, el panel de control para el escritorio de levitación de M. Bison es el joystick y botones para la cabina de videojuego arcade del videojuego Street Fighter II y después de que termina de usarlos declara'' 'Game over!'.'' El director Steven de Souza señalo en los comentario para la versión en DVD, que su equipo trató de hacer referencias a algunos de los escenarios en el videojuego. El fresco que se encuentra en la sala de entrenamiento de la base de M. Bison (un tsunami) es una reproducción de la estampa que se encuentra en el escenario de E. Honda, en la pared de los baños onsen en el videojuego original. La estatua de Buda en el escondite de Sagat se toma de la que esta presente en su escenario, y según De Souza, los muelles que el ejército de las Fuerzas A.N. utiliza y la campana en la fortaleza de M. Bison son referencias a los escenarios de Ken y M. Bison respectivamente. La base de M. Bison cuenta con una gran campana en su centro, similar a la que aparece en su propio escenario. Durante la pelea sostenida por Ryu y Ken en el patio, hay barriles que tiene la plabra 'Capcom' pintada sobre estos. El barril usado en la truco de magia en el Mercado de los Ladrones también dice Capcom en la tapa. Los diálogos'' 'Are you man enough to fight with me?' ('¿Eres lo suficientemente hombre para pelear conmigo?') y 'Anyone who opposes me shall be destroyed' ('Cualquiera que se oponga a mi será destruido') son referencias directas al videojuego ''Street Fighter II (las frases de victoria de Guile y M. Bison en la versión para Super Nintendo Entertainment System, respectivamente). La escena final en la que todos los buenos (incluyendo a Zangief) están celebrando con su pose victoria característica, es una referencia directa a la imagen que aparece cuando el jugador completa las versiones de los videojuegos Street Fighter II y Super Street Fighter II para Super Nintendo en el nivel de dificultad más elevado, y sin perder ninguna ronda, la cual muestra a todos los personajes juntos. En la versión con doblaje japonés de la película, los personajes Balrog (el boxeador afroamericano), Vega (el luchador de jaula español) y M. Bison (el líder de Shadaloo) estaban nombrados por sus nombres occidentales, a pesar de que los tres personajes en la versión original de los videojuegos para Japón estaban nombrados de manera diferente. Referencias externas Su primera fecha de publicación, el día 23/12/1994, es el 34º cumpleaños del personaje principal Guile de acuerdo con el perfil del personaje en el videojuego Street Fighter II. Los diseñadores de los videojuegos de Capcom han referenciado a la película un par de veces. La primera fue en el videojuego X-Men vs. Street Fighter; en uno de los escenarios, Blanka aparece en el fondo, sin embargo, cuando Charlie está luchando en ese mismo escenario, Blanka es sustituido por Beast. La segunda vez fue en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, donde una de las frases de victoria de Chun-Li dice'' 'Hey, leave me alone! I'm a fighter, not a news reporter!' ('¡Hey, déjame en paz! ¡Soy una luchadora, no una reportera de noticias!'). Del mismo modo, en el videojuego ''Mega Man 9 (2008), Chun-Li aparece como presentadora en una emisora de noticias durante la secuencia de apertura para ese videojuego. Movimientos característicos Algunos de los personajes usan movimientos característicos de los videojuegos, excepto cuando los movimientos son demasiado fantásticos (ej: proyectiles, electricidad, etc.) para funcionar en la vida real. Las únicas excepciones son M. Bison, que utiliza dispositivos incorporados en su traje para producir electricidad similar a su Psycho Power. Ryu lanza un "Hadoken" durante su segunda batalla contra Vega. Inexplicablemente, este Hadoken no aparece en la versión difundida en EE.UU. (que se emitió regularmente en USA Network y Sci-Fi Channel) junto con la mayor parte de la pelea contra Vega (incluyendo a Ryu marcando con una cicatriz a su adversario usando un horno). La versión de la película que se emitió en el canal canadiense de ciencia-ficción Space, sin embargo, mantuvo estas escenas intactas. El efecto "Hadoken" fue creado sin efectos especiales por falta de tiempo: el actor Byron Mann simplemente simuló la acción, y se añadió una escena en pantalla quedando en blanco por completo durante uno o dos frames, creando la ilusión de un flash. Los otros movimientos que aparecen en la película incluyen a Guile utilizando su movimiento "Flash Kick" dos veces durante su pelea contra M. Bison, Vega usando su movimiento "Rolling Crystal Flash" durante su lucha contra Ryu y E. Honda realizando su movimiento "Hundred Hand Slap" en Zangief en su escena final de lucha. Vega también aplica una de sus poses de victoria en el videojuego (donde hace una voltereta hacia atrás, y después levanta su máscara en el aire) mientras presume ante la audiencia antes de la pelea en jaula. Cammy realiza variaciones de dos de sus propios movimientos: ella hace una patada frontal básica contra un soldado de M. Bison, y su voz aparece doblada para decir "Thrust Kick!" (claramente sus labios no se mueven en dicha escena). También lleva a cabo una hurricanrana en un soldado de M. Bison, rompiendo su cuello mientras se sienta sobre sus hombros. T. Hawk hace una versión de su movimiento "Mexican Typhoon", básicamente un chokeslam. Si bien no es una adaptación directa, una versión del "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku" es realizada por Ryu contra Vega (aunque es sólo un salto patada giratoria, en lugar de un combo volador consecutivo). Sagat usa su movimiento "Tiger Knee" contra Ryu y Ken. Finalmente, un movimiento "Shoryuken" (sólo un puñetazo ascendente de giro sin salto alguno) se realizado por Ken contra Sagat. Multimedias Un adaptación cómic one-shot basado en la película, titulado Street Fighter: The Battle for Shadaloo, fue publicado por DC Comics en el año 1994. El cómic fue dibujado por Nick J. Napolitano y guionizado por Mike McAvennie. Una adaptación manga one-shot creada por Takayuki Sakai también fue publicada en la edición Coro Coro Comics Special para junio del año 1995. Se produjeron dos videojuegos basados en la película. El primero fue un videojuego de arcade exclusivo titulado Street Fighter: The Movie, producida por los desarrolladores estadounidenses Incredible Technologies y distribuido por Capcom. El segundo era un videojuego solo para sistemas hogareños desarrollado por Capcom también titulado Street Fighter: The Movie, publicado para Sega Saturn y Sony PlayStation. A pesar de compartir el mismo título, ninguno de los videojuegos es una versión porteada del otro, a pesar de que ambos utilizan el mismo material de archivo digitalizado del elenco de la película posando como los personajes en cada videojuego. Capcom también anunció que una 'versión porteada mejorada' estaba siendo creada para el periférico Sega 32X por su departamento de investigación y desarrollo en EE.UU. recién formado."Street Fighter: Movie Update" GamePro - noviembre 1994, pag. 64 Esta versión nunca llego a ser publicada. Sin embargo este videojuego fue muy vilipendeado por los fans de la saga Street Fighter, ya que al estar ligado a esta película y el hecho de encontrar algo raro ver a los actores hacer los movimientos especiales de los personajes, hizo que tuviera una mala recepción al punto de que Capcom reniega actualmente de su existencia. Muchos elementos de la trama de la película, como la identidad de Blanka y el papel de Dhalsim como científico, se reutilizaron en la serie animada Street Fighter de producción estadounidense creada en el año 1995, un seguimiento de esta película que combinaba aspectos de la historia de la película con los de los videojuegos. Recepción A pesar de ser un éxito comercial, al haber recaudado tres veces más el costo de su producción original, la película goza de críticas mayoritariamente negativas por parte de los fans de la saga Street Fighter, espectadores y críticos por igual, siendo considerada la peor película de la historia basada en un videojuego y la peor película del año 1994. Curiosidades * Los controles del 'tablero' flotante de M. Bison son idénticos a los controles en la cabina arcade del videojuego Street Fighter II original. * Vega sólo tiene tres diálogos durante toda la película: ** Él dice: 'Yo sabía que no se podía confiar en ellos...' pero fuera de cámara, con el espectador sin percatarse que se trata de él sino hasta que M. Bison le habla directamente. ** Mientras se está poniendo su máscara antes de su pelea contra Ryu, dice '¿Dónde estábamos?', a lo cual Ryu responde con un puñetazo y le contesta: 'Estabas perdiendo'. ** Su dialogo final es '¡Muere!', que pronuncia durante su pelea contra Ryu. * La película incluye personajes de los videojuegos hasta e incluyendo a Super Street Fighter II. El ausente más notablemente es Fei Long, la versión en videojuego de Bruce Lee. Existe el rumor de que se suponía que el personaje del Capitán Sawada seria Fei Long, pero habría sido cambiado y renombrado debido a que los productores consideraron que el personaje de videojuego era 'demasiado genérico'. * La escena final con todos los personajes que escaparon de la base de Shadaloo colapsada, es una recreación en imagen real de una animación de los videojuegos, en la cual todos los personajes aparecen en la pantalla al mismo tiempo y realizan su animación de "victoria" (que es vista a menudo cuando se completa alguno de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter II, después de los créditos finales). * El ataque anfibio final sobre el complejo de M. Bison, filmado en locaciones en Tailandia, originalmente iba a ser un asalto aéreo. El gobierno tailandés no permitiría el uso de su espacio aéreo para el gran número de aviones que la escena requeriría, por lo cual los productores cambiaron la batalla final para que fuera un asalto naval en su lugar. * El modelo y actor Fabio Lanzoni fue considerado para interpretar a Vega. * Durante la segunda noche de rodaje en Bangkok, Damian Chapa, quien interpretó a Ken, debía pronunciar el nombre del personaje de Byron Mann, Ryu. Pero nadie - Chapa, Mann o incluso el director Steven de Souza - sabían con certeza cómo pronunciarlo. Mann, que había hecho un poco de investigación, comentó que la pronunciación japonesa debía ser 'rii-uw'. Chapa tuvo tres tomas para pronunciar el nombre. Por la razón que sea, incluso con la ayuda fonética, Chapa no podía decir 'Ryu' correctamente. De Souza llamó a corte en la filmación y entonces señaló a Mann. En solo golpe como director, de Souza entonces le dijo a Mann: 'Te llamaremos solo como Ray-you.' * La película fue dedicada a Raúl Juliá, quien falleció poco después de que concluyera el rodaje del filme. De hecho, le habían diagnosticado cáncer de estomago y antes de aceptar el papel en esta película, sabiendo que podría ser su ultima filmación, que hizo a petición de sus dos hijos pequeños quienes eran fans de los videojuegos. En la carta de cierre final durante los créditos de la película se puede leer la dedicatoria 'FOR RAUL: Vaya Con Dios'. * A pesar de todas críticas negativas, la película consiguió recaudar ganancias. Recaudó USD 33 millones a nivel nacional en EE.UU. y USD 66 millones de manera internacional, ganando casi el triple de su presupuesto de producción de USD 35 millones. * En la escena del 'truco de magia', donde Chun-Li es puesta en un barril y luego desaparece, se puede ver la palabra 'Capcom' impresa en amarillo en la parte superior de la tapa del barril naranja. * Durante la pelea entre Ryu y Vega, el texto grabado en la pared está escrito en esperanto: "Atenti: Incinerato - Esti zorga", que significa: "Precaución: Incinerador - Tenga cuidado". * El fresco que se encuentra en la sala de entrenamiento de la base de M. Bison (una réplica de la estampa del artista Katsushika Hokusai) es una reproducción de la estampa que se encuentra en el escenario de E. Honda para el videojuego Street Fighter II. * Jean-Claude Van Damme rechazó el papel del personaje Johnny Cage en la película Mortal Kombat (1995) para protagonizar esta otra. Notablemente, el personaje de Cage había sido inspirado en el propio Van Damme. * Cuando Dhalsim está demostrando a M. Bison su progreso sobre Blanka, el material de archivo que se ve reproducido en un monitor sobre un hombre que recibe disparó en la cabeza es real, siendo material de archivo histórico de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. * GOOFY HOLLER: Hacia el final de la película cuando la Fuerzas A.N. llegan por primera vez a la fortaleza de M. Bison, uno de los soldados de M. Bison es enviado volando por los aires por una explosión mientras exclama este grito. Esto hace que sea una de las pocas películas no animadas y que no son de Disney donde utilizan ese efecto de sonido. * Dhalsim, un yogui indio en los videojuegos, aquí se representa como un médico blanco británico (o sudáfricano) en la película. Su color de piel y la calvicie son el resultado de los efectos secundarios de los productos químicos con los cuales trabaja, mientras que las tres líneas sangrientas en la parte superior de su cabeza (debido a una explosión ocurrida hacia el final) están destinadas a reflejar las franjas pintadas en la cabeza de su contraparte original en los videojuegos. * Guile es un Coronel del Ejército EE.UU. en esta película. En la mayoría de las adaptaciones anime se refieren a él como "Capitán Guile, Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos", mientras que en los videojuego canónicos, Guile es un Mayor de esa fuerza armada. * El DJ de radio de las Fuerzas AN (Alied Nations, Naciones Aliadas) es interpretado por Adrian Cronauer, cuyas hazañas como un DJ de radio de las fuerzas armadas en Vietnam fueron dramatizados en la película Good Morning, Vietnam (1987), donde su papel fue interpretado por el actor Robin Williams. Incluso pronuncia una variación de su frase característica cantada: "Good morning, Shadoloo!" ("¡Buenos días, Shadoloo"!). * El personaje Carlos Blanka es una combinación de Blanka y Charlie. En los videojuegos Blanka es un salvaje feral, con la piel verde y cabello largo de color naranja, se asemeja a un monstruo más que a un ser humano. Charlie era el compañero de guerra fallecido de Guile de acuerdo con su perfil para Street Fighter II, y su apariencia verdadera era desconocida hasta su debut en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams del año 1995. Blanka es interpretado por Robert Mammone, pero un doble de acción más musculoso se utilizó para algunas tomas más amplias. * Aunque Guile y Chun-Li visten sus trajes característicos durante el clímax de la película, en realidad son de diferentes colores de las variaciones originales presentes en el videojuego Street Fighter II. En la película, Guile lleva su camiseta de tirantes y pantalones de camuflaje azules, que estaría basado en su versión para el videojuego Street Fighter II': Hyper Fighting. Chun-Li llevaba su vestido de dama dragón rojo, que se basa en su versión para el videojuego Street Fighter II': Champion Edition, aunque con una variedad de cambios (sin mangas abombadas o botas blancas, por ejemplo). * En las habitaciones privadas de M. Bison, se puede ver una pintura al óleo de un payaso con el ceño fruncido sosteniendo unos globos y luciendo la gorra característica de M. Bison. Esta es una referencia a las famosas pinturas al óleo de 'Pogo el payaso', realizadas por el infame asesino en serie John Wayne Gacy. * En el año 2003, Jean-Claude Van Damme estaba involucrado en la realización de una secuela, Street Fighter II, para Universal Pictures, que había producido la película original. Varios miembros del reparto habían sido contratados para unirse a él en esta secuela, incluso su co-protagonista de la película Universal Soldier (1992), Dolph Lundgren, para un papel todavía no revelado, la actriz australiana Holly Valance habría reemplazado Kylie Minogue como Cammy, y Damian Chapa habría repetido su papel como Ken. Byron Mann también estaba en conversaciones para regresar como Ryu. Sin embargo, después de algunos años de tratar de montar en vuelo esta secuela, el proyecto nunca se materializó y los planes para una secuela fueron descartados en favor de un reinicio, Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li, cuando los derechos cinematográficos de Street Fighter fueron traspasados de Universal Pictures a manos de 20th Century Fox. * Según una entrevista en línea con MTV, Jean-Claude Van Damme fue ofrecido originalmente para interpretar el papel de Guile en la próxima película Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li producida por Fox. Él habría sido el único miembro del reparto original que repetiría el mismo papel para este reboot de Street Fighter, pero Van Damme rechazó su oferta. Después del estreno de la película mencionada, que estaba destinada a ser mejor y más exitosa que la película original de Street Fighter, en realidad recaudó todavía mucho menos dinero en taquilla y fue considerada por muchos fans y críticos como una película peor que la original. * Durante la pelea entre Ryu y Vega, cerca del final de la película, la apariencia de Ryu se asemeja a la de Bruce Lee. * En la película, E. Honda es de origen hawaiano en lugar de japonés. Y su pintada facial de kabuki se sustituida por manchas de su propia sangre, representada brevemente recién hacia el final de la película. Galería Portadas Street Figfhter cover movie Japan.jpg Promoción Street Fighter promotional poster Japan.jpg Street Fighter CHAGE&ASKA promotional poster.jpg Merchandising Street Fighter The Movie - Soundtrack.jpg|Street Fighter The Movie - Soundtrack Vídeos Ronin TV. Así se hizo "Street Fighter, la Última Batalla" (1995) Street Fighter movie trailer Street Fighter The Movie - Trailer 1994 (Van Damme Video Game Adaptation)) Referencias en:Street Fighter (film) Categoría:Películas y series